


Release the Kraken

by SBG



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two long weeks, Steve has been a tortured soul. The thing was, it was his own fault. Spoils to 2.09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release the Kraken

**Author's Note:**

> _LJ challenge response to[this](http://webbgirl.livejournal.com/865314.html)._

Had Steven J. McGarrett known that "make yourself comfortable" would be, in the mind of Danny Williams, interpreted as "release the Kraken", he never would have said it. He couldn't handle the results, which were, namely, his friend and partner walking around well past the wake-up hour completely and totally without pants. One the one hand, he was glad Danny felt secure enough to do that in his home. All day long. On the other hand, that ass of Danny's was a lethal weapon while protected and covered by his trousers. In boxers only, it went beyond lethal to something Steve had _no_ idea how to name.

So, yeah, he'd been bitchy about the pants the other night. That had been more about the obnoxiously loud television watching, but he really doubted anyone on the face of the planet, regardless of sexual orientation, “morals”, religious beliefs, Jello flavor preference and/or strength of spirit, could remain reasonable and pleasant when faced with two weeks of daily, glorious temptation. There were only so many cold Navy showers he could take and have them remain as efficient and water conservation conscious as they were designed to be. Ditto most of that regarding the number of spontaneous dips into the ocean he'd taken lately. His skin was going to prune.

Speaking of skin, he didn't know what Danny had done to make his boxers slide down, baring just the very top of his finely sculpted ass, but it was _killing_ him. Especially considering the guy was rooting around in his refrigerator, apparently seeking something from the farthest corner, butt waggling directly at Steve, who couldn't move without revealing his body’s inability to compartmentalize his partner’s assets. There was no escape.

“What are you doing?” Steve groaned.

Danny popped up, eyes squinting over at him. His hair was unusually unruly, a messy morning fauxhawk that would look ridiculous on anyone else. To Steve it was another alluring side effect of Danny making himself comfortable in his house.

“I’m making breakfast for you to thank you for putting up with me these last couple of weeks,” Danny said slowly. “I already told you this, Steven, but it’s oh-so-nice to know you pay attention when I am speaking to you.”

“Breakfast.” Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “Breakfast was four hours ago.”

“This isn’t McDonald’s. You’re allowed to eat breakfast after four AM, you know. In the civilized world, four AM is considered by many a felony offense, let alone being conscious for it. But not you. No, you have to bumble around in the ocean for who knows what reason. So, today, Sunday, for Pete’s sake, you will eat a normal meal at a normal time. Okay?”

Steve twitched. Nine o’clock wasn’t normal, it was bordering on slothful. Before Danny started living with him, he’d have done his morning swim, sit-ups, pushups and maybe a run, as well as the landscaping by nine on a Sunday. Of course, he could have done all that today, had he not become distracted yet again by boxers and bare feet.

“Okay,” he said with a shrug and smiled when Danny ducked back into the fridge.

“Don’t worry. You’ll love it. I’ll even make it uber healthy for you,” Danny said, voice muffled. “Egg whites only, whole grain bread. No bacon, though that, my friend, is criminal in its own right. I won’t fry the eggs in butt…”

Steve was actually pretty good at tuning Danny out when what he was saying wasn’t important at all. He was absolutely stellar at it when the blood that wasn’t rushing to his cock filled his ears with a whoosh-whoosh. All he could focus on was that ass, and it was to his detriment when he realized somewhere along the way Danny had stopped speaking and was instead looking at him with an odd expression on his face.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Don’t what me. You look like a death row inmate imagining his last meal. I can cook, don’t you doubt that, but you’re kind of intimidating me with that face. I’m afraid your expectations are too high.”

With Danny? Never. With being able to ever get his hands on that ass? Sadly, that was probably true.

“Never mind. Okay. You mind giving me a hand with the prepwork instead of sitting there like a goof?”

Steve blinked. No. Oh, no. He could not stand up at the moment and he definitely couldn’t go stand next to Danny at the counter, which, he helplessly noticed, was exactly the right height to bend someone Danny’s height over … damn it, he had to stop this, but he didn’t ever want it to stop. The idea of Danny not being here next Sunday was excruciating to contemplate all of a sudden.

“Hey,” Danny said, right next to him. “What is with you today?”

Danny gave him a once over, a touching show of concern for his well-being, a search for some physical injury. Of course, when Danny’s eyes locked onto his crotch and stayed there, Steve knew his goose was cooked.

“Oh.” Danny, who always used too many words, couldn’t muster more than that.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Steve said, failing to deliver that with any sort of believability.

Danny tilted his head, narrowed his eyes. He remained quiet for a long while, during which time Steve wanted to melt into a puddle and then evaporate.

“It’s not?” Danny said at last. “That’s a damned shame, because could be the last chance you have to take what have been some seriously unsubtle hints.”

Steve gulped, and two weeks of torture flashed before his eyes. Had he been that dense? Apparently. Danny let out a little huff, and then was in his space like a tiny little octopus, hands helping themselves. One touch was all it took to get Steve in motion himself, get his hands on that ass that had tormented him for so long.

“Holy crap,” he said, because it was better than anything his brain had come up with.

Danny shut him up with a forceful kiss, all tongue and teeth and no grace whatsoever. It was magnificent and he didn’t want it to end, but after a minute Danny pulled back and gave him a wicked grin.

“You know what else makes a great breakfast item?” he asked.

“Hmm?” Steve said, still a bit dazed he’d gone from fantasy to reality in a matter of seconds.

“Sausage.”

Steve groaned, fondled Danny’s ass and then they forgot about breakfast.


End file.
